


Slavery

by logiewankenobi



Series: Slaves, Mirrors, Knives, and Shackles [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Collar, M/M, S&M, Underage - Freeform, Violence, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whined again. He didn't want anyone he knew to see him in this state. Half naked, dirty and broken, beat and bruised, wanting and needing and so out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a small four part series of prompts my friend Hatter gave me for each of the guys. These four prompts are used later in a story I'm hoping to finish soon to put up, but they are slightly different.

Kendall looked up the best he could from where he was on his knees. He whined as the chain on his collar was pulled, but only enough that he had to get on the tips of his toes. He couldn't stand up straight, but the strain on his muscles was agonizing immediately. His body was worn out, but it didn't matter. His jeans were ratty and old, the zipper busted and button missing. His body was covered in bruises and scratches, whip lashes on his back. Hickies covered his neck and chest. His lips were kiss  
swollen, bright red. Eyes, usually dilated at this point, were wide, tired, blood shot. The man pulled on the chain again and he whined,but didn't object. He knew better then to do that.  
"..beg for it..."  
He whined again. He didn't want anyone he knew to see him in this state. Half naked, dirty and broken, beat and bruised, wanting and needing and so out of his mind.  
“Please..", His voice cracked. He wanted to use his hands but they were bound behind his back. The rope holding them had  
rubbed them raw. He licked his dry and cracked lips, could taste a bit of blood from when he had been shoved back earlier. Roughly.  
“Louder!"  
The chain was pulled to punctuate the word and a foot pressed against his chest, pulling him up, and pushing him back, making his body go in two different directions.  
Pain shot through his body from all the activity earlier.  
“PLEASE!"  
The foot dropped and the chain loosened and he dropped forward, but kept his eyes up, looking at the man. The man reached down and cupped his chin in his hand, staring into the desperate green eyes, “Good boy. Rough lips crashed against his, forcing a kiss, making the young man moan, lust and want growing in  
his groin again. The man smiled against his lips and reached down and rubbed him, receiving a whine.  
“Want me to fuck you again?"  
The boy didn't say anything until the chain was pulled and he got slapped.  
“Answer me!"  
“Yes...please..."  
“What was that?"  
“PLEASE!"  
The man smirked and ran a hand over his cheek, “There we go. He pushed Kendall to the ground, chaining him to the wall again.


End file.
